The Batverse
The Batverse is an American science fiction superhero comic book mini-series, being published by DC Comics from August 5th, 2014 until December 8th, 2016. Synopsis Batman learns that there are several dimensions and he has to form a group of dimensional Batmen to take down several dimensional rogues while Owlman plans to conquer the Batverse. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the head of Wayne Industries who secretly fights crime and learns about Owlman's plans as he assembles a crew of Batmen to face and defeat him. *'Terrence "Terry" McGinnis/Batman Beyond' - a young teenager who is mentored by Bruce to become the next Batman, aiding the current one in stopping Owlman. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman (Gaslight)' - a steampunk counterpart to Bruce who aids him to take down Owlman. *'Br-CE/Batbot' - an android who gains his own conscience and helps the Prime Batman to take down Owlman. *'Bryce Wayne/Batwoman' - a female counterpart to Bruce who aids him to take down Owlman. *'Thomas Wayne/Batman (Flashpoint)' - Bruce's father who, in his universe, becomes the Caped Crusader to avenge his son's death and his wife's conversion into a homicidal maniac. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Leather Wing' - the daughter of the king who becomes a pirate and leads a crew of pirates, aiding Batman. *'Bruce Heyne/Bathen' - a more comedic alternate Batman who is a hen and aids Prime Batman to take down Owlman. Supporting *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing' - Bruce's original sidekick who now works by himself and helps him to fight and defeat Owlman. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' - Dick's girlfriend who is now an independent heroine and assists him and Bruce to fight and defeat Owlman. *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin' - the third Robin who aids the others TBD. *'Stephanie Brown/Spoiler' - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's butler and father figure who provides some aid to the dimensional Batmen and TBD. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' - Barbara's father and the head of the Gotham City Police Department who cares about the city's safety and considers Batman as a vigilant hero. **'Detective Harvey Bullock' - Gordon's head detective who shows some dislike of supers and TBD. *'Lucius Fox' - the business manager of Wayne Industries who is a trusted ally of Bruce and provides gadgets to TBD. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - Bruce's on and off girlfriend who reluctantly aids him to face several enemies. *'Bruce Wayne (Beyond)' - an older version of Bruce is now retired and mentors Terry to become the next Batman while TBD. *'Maxine "Max" Gibson' - an ally to Terry who is is the brains of his operations and sometimes TBD. *'Dana Tan' - Terry's longtime love interest who is unaware TBD. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson (Beyond)' - an older version of Dick who is now retired, focusing on a more TBD. *'Commissioner Barbara "Babs" Grayson/Oracle' - an older version of Barbara who is the current commissioner of the GCPD and trusts TBD. *'Selina Kyle (Gaslight)' - TBD *'Chief Harvey Bullock (Gaslight)' - TBD *'A.L.F.R.E.D.' - an A.I. in Batbot's systems who aids him in taking down several threats. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl (Batbot)' - a rather nerdy scientist who Batbot grows a crush on and becomes a vigilante to help her newfound lover. *'Lucius Fox (Batbot)' - a former member of Sionis, Inc. who finds and upgrades Br-CE into TBD. *'James "Jim" Gordon (Batbot)' - Barbara's alcoholic father who, despite his status, deeply cares TBD. *'Regina Grayson/Nightwing' - TBD *'Bradley "Brad" Gordon/Batboy' - TBD *'Alice Pennyworth' - TBD *'Commissioner Jessica "Jess" Gordon' - TBD **'Detective Hailey Bullock' - TBD *'King James Gordon' - TBD *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing (Leather Wing)' - Barbara's first mate who grows a crush on her and aids TBD. *'Stephanie Brown (Leather Wing)' - a member of Barbara's crew who ends up assisting her with several adventures. *'Richard "Dick" Graywing/Nightwing' - TBD *'Barbara "Babs" Boardon/Batboar' - TBD *'Cowfred Pennyworth' - TBD *'Commissioner James "Jim" Boardon' - TBD **'Detective Harvey Bullock' - TBD Antagonists *'Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman' - an evil version of Batman who aims on conquering the multiverse by using TBD. *'The Joker' - Batman's arch-enemy who continues his quest for chaos and attempts to stop the dimensional Batmen from stopping Owlman. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - TBD *'Derek Powers/Blight' - a corrupt businessman who has achieved to take over Wayne Industries and is exposed to extreme radiation, becoming a mutant able to TBD. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon/Jack the Ripper' - a serial killer who targets prostitutes who is secretly the commissioner of the GCPD, heading to murder anyone who interferes with his goals. *'Roman Sionis' - the corrupt CEO of Sionis, Inc. who has created Br-CE and when he discovered he has escaped, he attempts to get him and either reprogram or destroy him. *'Hailey Dent/Two-Face' - a female counterpart to Harvey who is obsessed with order and attempts to TBD. *'Martha Wayne/The Joker (Flashpoint)' - TBD *'Eve Ives' - an English noble who becomes obsessed with hunting down pirates and seeing Leather Wing suffer and die. *'The Hyena' - an animal version of the Joker who loves to cause chaos and some TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinsquirrel/Harley Quinn' - TBD Issues #''/Chapter 1/'' - In a prologue to the event, Bruce Wayne heads after the Joker as it ends with portals opening all over Gotham City, leading to near chaos. #''/Chapter 2/'' - This Issue serves as an introduction to each alternate Batman before the dimensional TBD. #''/Chapter 3/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 4/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 5/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 6/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 7/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 8/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 9/'' - TBD # # # # # # Spin-offs See Bryce Wayne: Batwoman, Bathen, The Batbot and Leather Wing. Film adaption See Batman and the Batverse. Trivia *The creators confirmed that Bathen is somehow inspired by the 1960s version of Batman as well as his The Lego Movie universe counterpart. *The Batman Beyond continuity in this comic features some differences from the TV series. **Despite being absent from it, Dick plays a supporting role in the Beyond universe as he now assists TBD. **Barbara is way younger, being instead in her late 40s and married to Dick as well. ** * Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:2014 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas